


The Forest Rendezvous

by Yukio



Series: Growing Up Together [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Kissing, fight for dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Two adult canines meet up to work on the physical part of their bond.This is the last part of the series Growing Up Together.





	The Forest Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Bigs thanks to Chercherin for inspiring this story and Ravenshell for checking my grammar ^^

A long wolf’s howl cut the silence of the night, but Kouga didn’t stop, didn’t even turn. He ran as fast as the Shikon no Tama shards in his legs allowed him. His nose led him unerringly to where his fate was waiting for him. He could feel that pull ever since they had been children – it never stopped; it had become stronger with time, more a need than a choice.

Others would probably have called it unfortunate. Bonding in general was considered to be impractical, lowering the chances of surviving. Putting someone above yourself was a dangerous thing – but what had they known when they had been teenage pups exploring the novelty of growing up? They couldn’t even say when it had happened; most likely they had fallen into that state gradually, not noticing they had been creating something surpassing mere affection.

Affection… Heh… Anyone who didn’t know them too well would have said they hated each other. Kouga wouldn’t have expected them to understand that spark, that joy of fighting, kicking, hitting, prodding, pulling and biting. Especially biting. Every time Kouga tasted his lover’s blood, his world constricted to that single moment.

Inuyasha was his and he was Inuyasha’s. There was no other way for them.

The scent became stronger and he knew he was close.

“Hey, Ōkami, how far do you want to run?” he heard a mocking voice just half a second before he stopped. He looked up towards a treetop where the half-demon in his red kimono was standing on a thick branch and grinning at him.

“What about you? Are you afraid to come down and welcome me properly, Inukkoro?” he returned the jibe with a broad grin on his face.

“You wish,” Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

“Actually, I don’t,” Kouga said as he pulled his sword from behind his belt and dropped it on the ground.

Inuyasha did the same and continued with undoing his obi as he was walking towards the wolf demon.

Kouga grinned, continuing to lose his clothes just like Inuyasha. When they met, they were completely naked; Kouga’s tail was waving from side to side in delight while Inuyasha’s dog ears lowered as the dog half-demon gave an almost inaudible whine. Before Kouga could call him on that, Inuyasha put his hand on the nape of the wolf’s neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

It was their thing – more teeth and saliva than the touch of their lips. And if they could feel their blood mixed with their unique tastes, it only drove them wilder.

Their hands grabbed the other’s body – they were still gentle according to their standards – kneading the flesh, leaving bruises. Low growls were accompanying the battle for dominance of their tongues. Each of them wanted to push the other out of their mouth and invade the other’s oral regions. Teeth were scraping over sensitive skin, but they didn’t mind. Their little fight became more intense and the growls became louder.

When it looked like he was about to win, Inuyasha pulled away with a guttural growl. A spark flashed in the hanyou’s eyes as he lowered his head to Kouga’s neck and sank his fangs in the wolf’s skin.

The youkai whimpered. He dug his claws in Inuyasha’s back, repaying the pain with pain.

Inuyasha growled again, pressing his body to Kouga’s, pushing him backwards, trying to get him down on the grass, on his back, so that he could dominate him. Of course, Kouga wasn’t going to allow that. If Inuyasha wanted him like that, he needed to fight for it.

This little dance was their routine. Neither of them wanted to give in, both of them wanted to be the one taking. Kouga knew very well what he wanted and he knew exactly how to achieve it. The problem was that Inuyasha was already familiar with that little trick of the wolf demon, so Kouga needed to be cunning and quick. However, he enjoyed this grabbing and pulling and scratching their claws over each other’s skin. He must have developed some masochistic inclinations, because he loved this kind of pain. He loved when he could feel Inuyasha’s fangs break his skin. The smell of blood mixed with the smell of their excitement awakened the predatory instincts in Kouga. Apparently, the same went for the hanyou.

Kouga growled darkly. He never really understood why he let the hanyou, half human and half a domestic dog, be the first one to bite. No, no, no, he was the wild beast here. He should show the doggy how this was done properly. And, oh, dogs should bow to the wild beauty of wolves, right? _Right???_

Inuyasha obviously didn’t think the same. Even though he loosened his bite on Kouga’s shoulder, he didn’t seem to want to let him go even when Kouga snatched after his dog ear. He growled in warning and sank his teeth in the wolf yokai’s shoulder again just next to the first bite.

Kouga ended up with his mouth full of long silver hair. He hissed quietly when he felt his skin being abused so harshly, but his priority right now was to get Inuyasha’s hair out of his mouth.

“You bite less when you’re human,” he said, not really complaining, he only wanted to distract Inuyasha from the work of his teeth.

“Are you saying you like it better when I’m human? Don’t you have enough strength to handle me like this? What a weak wolf you are,” the half-demon said mockingly.

The jibe made Kouga’s blood boil, but he achieved what he had aimed for. Finally free from Inuyasha’s teeth, he grabbed his hair and yanked to the side.

“I’ll show you who’s weak, you stupid pup,” he growled, going right for Inuyasha’s neck with his own teeth when a clawed hand stopped him and pushed his face away.

“Heh, you have guts, but if you want to bite, you need to deserve it,” Inuyasha said with a big grin.

“Don’t piss me off.”

“Or what?”

Kouga snarled. He grabbed Inuyasha’s hand, pulling the hanyou towards himself, and bit his forearm.

“Ow! Dammit, Kouga!” Inuyasha hit Kouga’s chest hard with his fist. Thankfully, the wolf let go immediately, but the blood was already oozing from the wound.

Kouga smirked, reaching to his shoulder. He could feel wetness on his fingers. They were even.

“I warned you,” he said, satisfied.

“Oh yeah? Seems like it’s my turn to deliver a warning,” Inuyasha hissed, swinging his fist at the youkai.

Kouga jumped away, a cheeky grin on his face. “You’re too slow, Inukkoro,” he laughed.

“I’ll give you slow!”

“Rather not. I love it more when it’s fast and furious,” Kouga laughed.

“No problem with furious,” Inuyasha huffed, swinging his claws after the wolf demon.

Kouga jumped away quickly, laughing. “Obviously. The only problem is fast.”

“Kouuugaaaaa!”

Kouga sniggered and used his speed to get behind the half-demon. However, the dog reflexes didn’t fail Inuyasha. Even though the hanyou turned around in the very last second, he managed to prevent Kouga’s attempt to get to his ear. He gave the youkai a wide grin as their faces came so close.

“Even with the Shikon shards in your legs, you’re too slow, Ōkami,” he teased as his hand slid down Kouga’s side to his back side and grabbed the wolf’s tail.

“Am not. I’m letting you have your fun,” Kouga tried to mask his disappointment, but he could hardly mask the blush in his cheeks. His tail was his sensitive area and if anyone else tried to grab him like that, they would have died in a very cruel way.

“I’m having fun all right,” Inuyasha said, grabbing Kouga’s chin with his free hand and pulling him in for a brutal kiss.

The wolf demon whimpered. The meeting with Inuyasha’s fangs was painful, but also exciting. He could feel the hanyou’s crotch pressing to his body, his respective length digging into his groin. The air was saturated by the smell of blood and sex. Just like they liked it. Just like they needed it…

Kouga returned the kiss with the same aggression. They were growling again, but neither of them wanted to pull away. Long teeth were abusing the soft flesh, fueling the desire burning in both of them. Inuyasha was still holding Kouga’s tail and the youkai was slowly melting. It was his stubbornness that kept him on his feet even though he kind of stopped minding, to sink on his hands and knees and let Inuyasha have his way with him.

He keened softly when the hanyou bit his lower lip and finally pulled away.

“What’s up, Kouga? You seem to have a problem standing straight,” Inuyasha said with a confident smirk.

“Shut up,” Kouga snarled, glaring at the dog half-demon. He wanted him so much it was hard to bear and they both knew that if he had only knelt and tossed his tail out of Inuyasha’s way, they would already have had their fun. But he didn’t want to give in so easily. If he needed to fight for his dominance, he was going to make sure Inuyasha had to as well.

Inuyasha pressed Kouga closer, the wolf’s tail still in his hand. Their crotches met in a promise of a beautiful, wild game. Liquid excitement circled in their veins, clouding their minds and making them want just one thing – the explosive release they both loved so much.

Inuyasha rubbed his nose against Kouga’s cheek. The wolf demon knew it wasn’t a gesture of endearment but a deliberate attempt to get to his ear. Inuyasha really had some nerve, trying the trick Kouga had invented and used on the hanyou so many times. He growled and his hand shot upwards, grabbing the Inuyasha’s ear and yanking it.

“Owww!” the dog half-demon howled. “Damn you, Kouga! What the hell!?”

“That’s my line,” the youkai growled, frowning at the dog and not even batting an eye at the fact Inuyasha’s claws were digging into his skin as the hanyou was trying to prevent his lover from pulling him away. “Your ears are mine.”

“Boo-hoo, baby,” Inuyasha snorted. “You never liked sharing toys.”

“I never liked sharing you.”

There was silence for a moment. They were staring at each other, eyes wide, pupils dilated, their breathing quick and heat coloring their cheeks bright red.

“Let’s do it already,” Inuyasha said quietly, and Kouga nodded.

Things went fast from that moment. Inuyasha’s grip on Kouga’s tail tightened, making him moan lasciviously, but then his fingers let go and the wolf demon could move freely. He took a deep breath – he needed a moment to get his concentration under control – and pulled Inuyasha’s ear gently, opening his mouth.

The hanyou didn’t fight back this time. His chest was moving in a swift rhythm and he tilted his head obediently so that Kouga could take the dog ear between his teeth. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly when the youkai increased the pressure. His body trembled and cheeks turned bright red.

Kouga was gentle – maybe the most gentle that he had ever been. He lifted his hands and put them on Inuyasha’s forearms, caressing them gently. As he let go of his ear, Inuyasha trembled again and cuddled against Kouga’s chest, his hand sliding down the wolf demon’s chest and belly towards his crotch. Kouga almost howled when a hot palm stroked him between his legs. Inuyasha was ready for him. And Kouga was ready to have him. 

Their hands kept sliding over their hot bodies. There was no ferociousness in their movements at the moment. They looked in each other’s eyes in a silent communication, their faces so close they could feel each other’s breath caressing their skins. Kouga put his hand on Inuyasha’s cheek and pulled him closer to connect with him in a hungry kiss.

Still kissing, they slowly sank to the soft grass. Kouga lay on top of his lover, stroking his skin, kissing him, rubbing his crotch against Inuyasha’s side gently. Inuyasha was moaning adorably into the kiss, his claws scratching Kouga’s back. Little by little, he was using more force, the scratches on Kouga’s back turning deeper, tiny droplets of blood appearing in long stripes.  

Inyuyasha moved his hands on Kouga’s shoulders. Kouga didn’t think anything of it until he suddenly felt a hard push and he found himself on his back.

“Hey!” he protested.

“Shhh…” Inuyasha grinned down at him and took another hard kiss.

Silvery hair tickled Kouga’s face. He was close enough to breathe in the annoying strands. He grabbed them and pulled away from his face. Damn, he should tell Inuyasha to bind his hair when they were going to have sex next time.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at his lover. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just that nest on your head is annoying me,” said the wolf demon. “Have you thought about cutting your hair?”

“Are you nuts?”

Obviously… Kouga tried to imagine Inuyasha without the mane of his silvery hair, but it was hard.

He released the hair from his hand and reached for one of the dog’s ears. It was so soft and nice to the touch.

“Everything all right?” Inuyasha asked, watching Kouga’s face closely.

“Perfect,” the demon said, letting go of the ear. He smiled at his hotheaded lover, whose cheeks turned red.

“Are you going to bite me again?” Inuyasha’s voice was low and husky, betraying his excitement.

“Do I need to?” Kouga asked with a grin.

“Keh!”

The wolf demon laughed. “Come here,” he said. He removed the silvery hair from Inuyasha’s neck with one hand and pulled him closer with the other. He opened his mouth, ready to give a love bite, but he was stopped.

“Not so fast, wolfie.” Inuyasha pulled Koga’s hands away and grinned at him. His pelvis pressed tighter to the youkai’s groin and Kouga moaned in pleasure.

“Stop stalling, dog boy,” he growled discontentedly. “One would think that you’re afraid to do anything.”

“What?” Inuyasha glared. “I bet that if I let you go now, I would only see your tail disappearing in distance, because you’re too afraid to be taken up your ass.”

“Look who’s barking! You have me nice and hard down there, but are you riding me? NOPE!” Kouga argued. “The one afraid is none other than you.”

“I’ll show you who’s afraid!” Inuyasha snarled and bent to Kouga’s chest. He sank his fangs in the wolf demon’s breast muscle, making him hiss with pain. Kouga would have pushed the hanyou away, but Inuyasha reached between Kouga’s legs and took his pride in his hand. He rose a little from his lover’s body and when he started sinking again, it was to accept Kouga’s manhood in his body.

Kouga moaned quietly. He could feel the slight tremble of Inuyasha’s body as the half-demon was trying to contain his entire length. His fangs were still buried in Kouga’s chest and their grip tight and loose in turns. When he sank down the whole way at last, he whimpered quietly and finally released Kouga’s breast muscle from his mouth. He sniffed and his tongue caressed the new wound. His nose rubbed Kouga’s skin gently, making the demon shiver. As Inuyasha was sitting up and was lifting his head, his chin touched the wound.

He looked down at Kouga, his yellowish eyes shining with joy and excitement. A predatory grin spread across his lips and with the red, bloody mark on his chin he looked rather dangerous.

But Kouga loved danger. Especially this kind of danger. “Reach the climax and die” was his new life motto. He groaned and wiggled.

“Damn you, Inuyasha. Come on!”

Inuyasha’s grin only widened. His chest was heaving in a rapid rhythm, but that bastard sat there and enjoyed torturing Kouga with his almost unbearable arousal. He needed release. And he needed it NOW.

He grabbed Inuyasha’s shoulders and dug his claws into his skin. The dog half-demon snarled, scratching Kouga’s chest in retaliation. It didn’t prevent the youkai from pushing Inuyasha away and flipping them over so that the silver-haired hanyou ended up under Kouga’s hot, excited body.

“Hey!” Inuyasha cried, but the rest of his protest died in a loud moan as Kouga made the first hard thrust.

The hanyou raised his legs and imprisoned the wolf demon between them. Kouga could feel a tight press on both his hips as he kept penetrating Inuyasha’s body in a wild rhythm.

Their moans of pleasure turned into dark growls and the faster Kouga pounded into his lover’s body, the louder and more aggressive the growls were. Inuyasha was sliding up and down on the grass in the harmony with Kouga’s hard thrusts, the slapping sound of skin meeting skin mingled with the sound expressions of their excitement.

It was fast, maybe too fast. The fire in Kouga’s veins was burning him alive. It was always like this with Inuyasha. The ferocity of their mating was robbing him of his sanity, turning him into a hungry monster. Hungry for his lover. Looking into Inuyasha’s eyes told him that the hanyou didn’t have it any different. His pupils were dilated, his breathing rapid and whenever he touched Kouga, he dug his sharp claws into his skin. Kouga knew that Inuyasha couldn’t help it just like he couldn’t help his urge to bite him. He sank his fangs into Inuyasha’s shoulder again, holding him like that while keeping up his fast pace. The pain was like fuel to their excitement, taking them higher and higher right to bliss.

Kouga’s mind clouded when the power of his orgasm hit him. He tightened the clench of his teeth.

Inuyasha gave a loud snarl followed by a cry. “Kouga!” The claws scratching his back released him, but a strong hand grabbed his ponytail and started pulling him uncompromisingly.

Kouga held on as if for dear life. His orgasm was slowly losing its intensity, releasing the wolf demon from its power. He snarled as he felt a yank at his ponytail.

“Damn you, Kouga!” Inuyasha cursed, and the youkai finally let go of his shoulder.

“Huh?” Kouga looked at the hanyou under him, the glare of the golden eyes told him that he made his temperamental lover mad. Not that it was uncommon… It was easy to make Inuyasha mad. Nevertheless, he grinned cheekily. “Wow, what a ride!”

“I’ll give you a ride!” barked Inuyasha.

Kouga tilted his head to a side. “What did I do?”

“Whaaat???” Inuyasha reached to his bloody shoulder, then he pushed Kouga’s face away with the same hand. The strong odor of blood filled Kouga’s nostrils and made him heady for a moment. He grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and licked it from the base to the tip of his fingers.

The half-demon sighed and shivered. The involuntary reaction sent an impulse into Kouga’s body through his penis still buried inside of Inuyasha. The demon sighed excitedly and bent his head down to his lover’s bleeding shoulder. His tongue caressed the broken skin lightly, the coppery taste flooding his mouth.

Inuyasha moaned. “Kouga…”

“Yes?” the youkai asked and pressed a small kiss on Inuyasha’s neck.

The dog half-demon whined quietly, his hands sliding over Kouga’s back gently until he wrapped his arms around Kouga’s neck. He locked their eyes together.

“I haven’t come yet,” he hissed right in Kouga’s face and he looked like he wanted to bite his nose off. Kouga wondered how fast Inuyasha turned from a cuddly and relaxed puppy mode to furious dog mode.

“Okay, okay, I understand,” the youkai said, snorting irritably as he was pulling out. “Do you want me to blow you?”

“Blow?” Inuyasha unwrapped his arms and lifted himself on his shoulders when the youkai was finally all way out of his body. “You’re kidding me, right?”

The hanyou’s expression told Kouga exactly what Inuyasha meant and he knew it wasn’t going to be so easy. He sat down on his heels while Inuyasha sat up, his movements a bit slower and stiffer, but as he leaned toward Kouga, an evil grin spread across his lips.

“It’s my turn, wolfie,” he announced, reaching for Kouga’s tail.

Kouga shifted a bit further. “And you think I’ll let you so easily, don’t you?”

“I know you will.”

“What gives you that impression?” Kouga grinned, keeping Inuyasha in safe distance.  

“Everything.” Inuyasha got on all fours and came even closer.

Kouga smirked, pulling away. “Like what?”

“Everything is everything, isn’t it?” Inuyasha made a sudden move which Kouga didn’t expect and his tail ended up in a tight grip.

“Hey! Careful with the tail!” he barked when the hanyou pulled him like a disobedient pup. Kouga found himself on his knees and hands, his rear turned to Inuyasha.

“Tell me you’re not…” It wasn’t that Kouga didn’t like to be taken doggie style. He did. It was also kind of fitting for the two of them, considering both their personalities had something to do with canines. But Kouga always thought of himself as an Alpha male and being dominated like this violated that belief. Especially when after the few times Inuyasha managed to get him like this he had to admit he liked it. Maybe much more than an Alpha male should. Therefore, he always put up a fight in order not to lose face to his lover.

“I am,” Inuyasha said, adjusting his grip on Kouga’s tail, lifting it and revealing the crevice between the halves of the youkai’s butt.

“What if I…”

“What? Roll over like a bitch in heat?” The grip on his tail tightened and a clawed hand touched his ass. “Nah, I like it more like this.” A finger slid into the crevice and teased Kouga’s hole.

The wolf demon panted, his body shivered. He was getting aroused again and they weren’t even doing anything.

How pathetic he was! He wanted to fight for dominance, but Inuyasha knew how to pacify him effectively. Years of fooling around taught him many dirty tactics. And while the dog ears were sensitive part of Inuyasha’s body and Kouga loved using that fact to his advantage, it was his tail that Inuyasha knew was Kouga’s weakness. Especially one spot on the underside of the tail next to its root made him writhe with pleasure whenever the half-demon touched it.

Inuyasha’s thumb caressed that spot and Kouga moaned loudly. He couldn’t help it. His arousal was growing exponentially to Inuyasha’s touches in the right places.

He was such an easy prey. Too willing, too impatient, too desperate. He should fight and let the hanyou know that the world belonged to full demons and such cheap tricks could stop him only for a few wild heartbeats. He raised his hand and reached back to make Inuyasha release his tail, but before he managed to even touch him, Inuyasha rubbed that sweet little spot again.

Kouga moaned again. The hand that was supporting his weight gave way and he fell face first in the grass, his ass still up in the air.

He groaned, lifting himself on his elbows and spitting out the blades of grass that ended up in his mouth.

“You won’t give up, will you?” Inuyasha asked and nuzzled Kouga’s ass.

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“No.”

“Moron,” Inuyasha finished their conversation. He ran his claws over Kouga’s ass before he sank his fangs in the firm muscle.

Kouga moaned. He had already resigned to the fact that he was going to have another bruise – or more like a new wound. His body shivered with the wave of pleasure, especially when Inuyasha’s free hand reached to his front and started stroking him. The hanyou had him totally in his power and Kouga couldn’t decide if he wanted to fight against it or submit. His pride wanted him to not give in so easily. His body on the other hand longed for nothing less than Inuyasha’s hard-on buried deep inside.

“Ngrrrrrr…” His growl was muffled by the grass, as he rested his forehead against the ground. He was staying on all fours only because Inuyasha was still holding his tail high, allowing Kouga neither to sink to the ground and have a little rest nor to thrust in his hand. The pleasure was overwhelming, turning Kouga’s body into sensitive mess.

Inuyasha bit him again, marking the other cheek of Kouga’s ass with his sharp fangs.

“Dammit!” Kouga cursed as he arched his back. “Do it already!”

Inyasha licked the trickle of blood from the smooth skin and raised his head. “Do what?”

“You know what. Do it!”

“Are you begging me?” The mockery in Inuyasha’s voice was hard to overhear.

“Bastard!”

“What’s up, Kouga? Can’t you stand a bit of teasing?”

“Inuyasha…” Kouga wiggled and increased the distance between his knees. “I can’t anymore. If you continue, I won’t last for long.”

There was silence for a short moment, but his manhood and his tail were suddenly free. Kouga whined quietly. The overwhelming pleasure stopped and he was able to relax for a moment before Inuyasha…

“You never last for long,”Inuyasha snorted, but despite his pointed words when his hands touched Kouga again, they were gentle. The hanyou stroked Kouga’s back, then he moved his hands to his sides, letting them slide towards the youkai’s hips. Kouga purred when soft lips touched the small of his back in a light kiss. A smile curled his lips.

“Me too,” he said, reacting to the unspoken words.

“What?” Inuyasha asked, confused sounding in his tone.

Kouga grinned. “I’m saying that I feel the same about you.”

“Fool.” Inuyasha’s voice sounded awkward and a little irritable, but there was no true venom in it. When Kouga could feel another soft kiss on his back, he knew they were on the same page.

Inuyasha didn’t touch the wolf demon’s erect manhood again. His hands moved to Kouga’s backside, caressing his flesh. A soft kiss was placed on both cheeks of his ass and a clawed finger wormed its way to the tight hole hidden in the crevice between them.

Kouga whimpered as the finger breached him. Soon there were two fingers, stretching him and preparing for more.

“Inu… yasha…” he moaned.

“Yes?” The voice was low and husky. Just hearing it made Kouga shiver with excitement.

“Stop… fooling around… Come on…” the youkai encouraged his lover. Inuyasha brought him to the brim of his second orgasm, but he was holding him there, not allowing him to reach the release.

“Impatient as ever,” Inuaysha commented, amused.

“Because you’re oh-so different,” Kouga growled, reaching for his hard-on.

“No touching yourself!” the hanyou batted his hand away.

“Damn you!”

“What did you say?” The fingers in Kouga’s body stroked over the one spot that made him see stars. The moan he gave bordered on a howl.

“Wow, Kouga, and it was just fingers. Imagine what sound you’ll make when I’m inside of you…”

“Why aren’t you already?” Kouga mumbled, still panting.

“True…”

The fingers were pulled out of the youkai’s body. A violent kiss-bite in one of the cheeks of his ass was followed by a tight grip on his hips.

“Ready?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions!” Kouga snarled.

Inuyasha chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Even if Kouga had wanted to respond, he didn’t have time. Claws dug into his hips, holding him in place, while thick, hard flesh started pushing into his body. Kouga growled, gripping tufts of grass in his hands as he was supporting his weight on his elbows. He held his tail to the side like an obedient bitch desperate to mate. He would have never admitted it, but he loved to be dominated so violently, he loved to be taken like this without being given the opportunity to protest, but what he loved most was the feeling of Inuyasha’s fiery presence wrapping his body and soul in a cocoon woven of passion and affection. It was said that whoever played with fire, got burned. And still, even when the flames of Inuyasha’s personality filled Kouga’s body with almost unbearable heat, they never burned him. He felt safe in their embrace, no matter how foolish it sounded. 

After the initial slow pace so that Kouga’s body got used to the fullness, Inuyasha started pounding into him as though his life depended on it. Red hot excitement spread through Kouga’s system like liquid fire. He kept moaning and growling, holding on to the grass, tearing the blades as Inuyasha pulled him back with every slam in.  

Kouga was about to lose himself in the wild, steady rhythm when Inuyasha slowed down until he stopped completely, buried deep inside of Kouga’s body. The demon whined discontentedly.

“Shhh,” a soft voice silenced him. Kouga could feel the hot skin of the other body press to his back. A gentle kiss was delivered to his neck and Kouga suddenly realized how vulnerable he was, completely in Inuyasha’s power. But he didn’t mind. He trusted him. He trusted him even when the hanyou took his neck between his teeth tenderly. Just a little tighter and his fangs would have broken the delicate skin and hurt the wolf demon. Forgetting themselves in the heat of passion, Inuyasha would have killed him easily.

Yet, Kouga trusted him absolutely. That trust was strangely liberating. He wasn’t the master of the situation, everything was in Inuyasha’s hands. And if Inuyasha wanted his lover safe and content, he was the one who needed to be careful.

That knowledge made Kouga moan with excitement. And when Inuyasha started moving again, he almost climaxed. The sheer idea of being possessed so completely brought Kouga peace that he hadn’t known before. His world constricted to Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone.

“I… I’m close,” he breathed out. The response was a quiet purr that sent nice shivers down Kouga’s spine. The clawed hands moved from his hips towards his chest, pressing him even tighter to his lover’s body. Inuyasha was slowly straightening up, pulling Koga with him; his teeth were still holding the youkai’s neck.

Kouga had no choice but to do as Inuyasha wanted him to. Not that he had any intention to protest, oh no! He would have followed Inuyasha anywhere at that moment even if the hanyou wasn’t digging his fangs into his neck.

Inuyasha caressed Kouga’s chest; the fingers of his left hand ran over the youkai’s nipple and started fiddling with it while his right hand slid down Kouga’s body. It stroked the hard belly and moved lower between the wolf demon’s legs. The skillful hand gripped his length and started jerking Kouga off.

The youkai couldn’t hold a moan. In response to Inuyasha’s movements he started thrusting into his hand, sliding on the hanyou’s penis still deep in his body.

The teeth released his neck.

“Do you like this?” a husky voice asked him, hot breath tickling his ear.

“Y-yeah,” he said obediently, turning his head a little. Inuyasha didn’t hesitate and captured Kouga’s mouth with his, connecting with him in a hard, bruising kiss.

They started moving again. Inuyasha pumped Kouga’s hard-on and the wolf demon kept thrusting into his hand, unable to stop himself. Doing so, he also increased the intensity of the movements of Inuyasha’s manhood in his ass. Kouga was losing the perception of the world around him once again and when he reached his climax, it felt as if the nothingness around him exploded and he was swept along in the shockwave. Luckily, Inuyasha held him securely in his arms, helping him to ride through his orgasm.

Kouga leaned against the hanyou, resting his head on his shoulder. He was panting, too tired to move a muscle. Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek and Kouga smiled, trying to focus his eyes on his lover.

“You’re a mess,” Inuyasha commented, grinning.

“And whose fault is that?” Kouga returned the jibe.

“I know,” Inuyasha said proudly, grinning from ear to ear – and since he had his ears on the top of his head, that expression said something about the width of his grin.

“Dog crap,” Kouga said with a tired smile.

“Wimpy wolf,” Inuyasha shot back as he delivered a sweet kiss to Kouga’s lips.

Kouga still didn’t feel like moving. He felt nice like this, in Inuyasha’s embrace. Therefore he growled discontentedly when Inuyasha moved and pulled out of him.

“Lie down,” the hanyou said rather authoritatively. 

Kouga wanted to argue that he didn’t need to rest, that he wanted to continue until Inuyasha finished. He noticed that his lover hadn’t climaxed yet and after his two orgasms Kouga felt like a stupid teenage wolf that couldn’t hold on for very long. But Inuyasha was persistent and when he lay down behind Kouga, snaked his arm under is knee and lifted his leg, Kouga understood that they were going to continue. He sighed, satisfied, and grinned at Inuyasha over his shoulder.

“Now you’re happy,” Inuyasha commented, seeing that grin.

“You know that no one can make me happier than you, Inukkoro. Especially when…” Kouga moaned as Inuyasha entered his body. “Exactly that,” he breathed out.

Inuyasha nuzzled his neck. “I always knew you liked bottoming for me,” he whispered in Kouga’s ear before he bit it lightly and started moving inside of him.

Kouga didn’t reply. Firstly, if he had tried to deny it, he would have been lying. Secondly, the mutt would have known. Rather than losing face Kouga allowed himself to get lost in Inuyasha’s passion. The half-demon kissed Kouga’s shoulder before he started delivering small bites. When Inuyasha’s teeth reached Kouga’s neck, the youkai tilted his head and let Inuyasha bite him there if he wanted.

“Inukkoro…” he sighed when Inuyasha took the tender skin between his teeth. Holding Kouga close, he was pounding into him ferociously, growling quietly, lost in his own pleasure.

“Come on… Just a little more…” Kouga encouraged him, wrapped in Inuyasha’s passion.

The dog half-demon growled louder and his teeth tightened their grip. He slammed into Kouga, making him groan.

It was just a moment and the grip loosened while the lips stayed pressed to Kouga’s skin. Inuyasha’s body tensed and shivered and his heat flooded the wolf demon.

“Kouga…” the low, raspy voice tickled Kouga’s ear.

“Yes, me too…” he said quietly, pressing tighter to his lover’s chest. He could feel the waves of Inuyasha’s orgasm being released into his body and he accepted it willingly.

Slowly, Inyasha relaxed and he carefully pulled out of Kouga’s body. The youkai sighed quietly at the loss of the fullness, but he still could feel heat. The arms wrapped around him tightened and Kouga could feel a gentle touch of Inuyasha’s nose on the nape of his neck.

Inuyasha sniffed. “You smell nice…” he whispered.

Kouga smiled. “Yeah,” he started teasingly. “Like blood and sex…”

“… and me,” Inuyasha finished his sentence, still sniffing at Kouga’s neck.

The demon smiled contentedly. “I’m sure it was your plan all along – make me reek of you.”

“What are you talking about? I smell nice,” Inuyasha protested, but Kouga could hear amusement in his voice.

“You wish,” the demon said with a grin, pressing even tighter to his lover. He looked over his shoulder into Inuyasha’s golden eyes and a gentle smile curled his lips. “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” he said, but his arm never left Kouga’s body and his fingers even started caressing the wolf demon’s skin. He pushed his knee between Kouga’s legs and they lay like that, tangled one in the other.

Kouga felt exhausted, but happy. He wiggled a little. Being the little spoon collided with his idea of being a strong, fearful demon, but with Inuyasha it was much easier to recognize and accept his cuddly self. Kouga liked cuddling after good sex.

No, not good. It was excellent. His wounds still kind of hurt and some of them bled, but, Inuyasha didn’t have it much better and their scents mingled even more. Kouga loved the lingering smell of Inuyasha on his skin and vice versa, his scent captured on his lover’s body.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Inuyasha.

“What?” asked the hanyou, but the corners of his mouth lifted as well.

“Nothing,” Kouga said and his smile widened. “Just…”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Sap.” In the next second his lips found Kouga’s and connected with him in a hungry kiss.

“Better?” the half-demon asked after a moment.

Kouga grinned. “Much better.”

The arm around him tightened its hold and the wolf youkai sighed contentedly. He closed his eyes. Even though he knew they were in a vulnerable position and sleeping like this was a foolish thing to do, he trusted not only his sharp senses, but he trusted his lover more than anything in the world. He knew he was safe. And with that thought he fell asleep.


End file.
